vgcdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
M. Bison
M. Bison, known as Vega (ベガ, Bega) in Japan, is the main antagonist of the Street Fighter II and Street Fighter Alpha series. In Street Fighter Alpha 3 he refers to himself by the full title of Master Bison ("Vega-sama" in the Japanese version), with Cammy and the Dolls referring to him in the same way as well. Description His general attire consists of a red military uniform with large silver shoulder plates, wrist bands, and shin guards; on his peaked/service cap is the skull insignia of his crime syndicate known as Shadaloo. His clothing highly resembles the uniforms worn by SS officers of Nazi Germany; the winged skull on his visor cap and the first letter of Shadaloo on his belt is shaped as a single sig rune. Bison's eyes were originally red, both within and outside the irises, though the irises were still visible. After Street Fighter II: Hyper Fighting, they were changed to a complete ghastly white, a trait shared by other characters such as Sagat and Dhalsim. He sports a dark colored cape in the Alpha series, in which he appears with his original body. In Street Fighter II and the Capcom vs SNK series, he appears with a much slimmer body, and removes his cape before battle. History Street Fighter Alpha 2 Bison, leader of the criminal organization known as Shadaloo, hears of a fighter named Ryu who defeated his new henchman, Sagat. Bison decides to recruit Ryu and begins the search for him. In the meantime, he is confronted by Rose, a mysterious woman who wields a power that is in many ways similar to his own. Rose wins the ensuing battle, only to find out that Bison has left the battlefield completely unscathed, which is elaborated on during the events of Street Fighter Alpha 3. Afterwards, Bison encounters Chun-Li; they have a brief duel, in which Bison toys around with the girl, before fleeing and letting Chun-Li know that he murdered her father. Bison is then finally able to track down Ryu. At first, Bison attempts to persuade Ryu to join him by promising that he would make him the greatest fighter ever. Ryu refuses, however, and the two engage in combat; Bison wins and takes Ryu's body to his scientists for a brainwashing via exposure to Psycho Power, which actually occurs during Street Fighter Alpha 3 as well. Street Fighter Alpha 3 By the time of Street Fighter Alpha 3, the Psycho Power begins pushing Bison's body to its limits. Having predicted this event, he had his scientists engineer a body that he could transfer his essence into in the form of Cammy: a genetically engineered girl created using Bison's DNA as a template, and part of his elite squad of Dolls, brainwashed young women who serve as assassins. However, over the course of Alpha 3, Cammy begins to develop self-awareness and goes rogue. Bison sends Vega to retrieve her, and then Juli, another member of the Dolls, when Vega fails. Considering alternatives for the spare body, Bison turns his sights to Ryu, one of the strongest fighters in the world, and the personal nemesis of Bison's right-hand man Sagat. On his journey to find Ryu, Bison learns of Akuma, the lone warrior that employs fighting techniques similar to Ryu's, and the evil energy that surrounds him. In his Story Mode, when Bison defeats Akuma, he claims that the Satsui no Hado is "less than nothing", and that is only a matter of time before he claims Ryu’s body. This may explain why, in Adon's storyline, Bison knows about the Shun Goku Satsu, and refers to it as a "pitifully weak move". It would also explain Akuma's merciless disposal of Bison during the events of SSFIIT. In Ryu's storyline, Bison then sends Juni, another Doll, to gather data on Ryu. In order to lure him out, Bison kidnaps his best friend and rival, Ken Masters, brainwashing and pitting him against Ryu. Enraged by Bison's actions, Ryu manages to defeat Ken and free him of Bison's evil influence. Ryu then takes on Bison, but loses despite giving his all. Once defeated, Ryu is subjected to Bison's Psycho Power. Sagat, witnessing these events, objects and Bison responds by telling him he can finally have his long desired rematch with Ryu. As Sagat urges Ryu to snap out of Bison's hypnosis, Ken and Sakura attack Bison and engage him in battle, allowing Ryu to break free of Bison's mental grip. Once again, Ryu engages Bison in an epic battle. Suddenly, a strange connection is established between Bison's Psycho Power and the Satsui No Hado within Ryu. Realizing that the two energies are akin, Bison attempts to put Ryu under his control once again. With his friends urging him to prevail, Ryu manages to resist and strikes Bison down with a powerful Metsu Shoryuken (as shown during Ryu's ending), Bison is then temporarily incapacitated, and retreats to the Psycho Drive to regenerate himself. Meanwhile, Cammy, now acting on her own, manages to assemble the remaining Dolls and turn them against their master. The refreshed Bison appears and decides that the Dolls are no longer of use to him, therefore, they are to be disposed of. All of the Dolls fight back, but Bison informs them that if he is to perish, because of the psychic link between the dolls and him, they will experience the same fate. Nevertheless, the Dolls escape the Shadaloo base as their minds slowly begin to deteriorate. Cammy, with little time left, takes advantage of her genetic similarity to Bison in order to operate the Psycho Drive. Using it, she removes the psychic fail-safe on the Dolls and saves them. USAF officers Charlie and Guile enter the base on a mission to stop the dictator, joined by Chun-Li. After learning that the bombardment of Shadaloo was called off due to corruption in Interpol and Bison's manipulation, Chun-Li realized that they would have to destroy the base themselves. As Chun-Li and Guile escape the explosive-rigged base, Charlie keeps fighting the resurrected Bison, and ultimately seems to sacrifice his own life to allow their escape. M. Bison's soul, however, ends up surviving the explosion and takes control of Rose. It is revealed that, while trying to master Psycho Power, M. Bison had to expel all the humanity and good in his soul to accommodate and supplant the intense energy the power gives him, and that Rose is actually the formation of all of M. Bison's good energy; this also explains the outcome of their first duel during SFA2. Bison stays inside of Rose's body until his Shadaloo scientists forge a new body for him, at which point he releases Rose from his control, and she awakens back at home, with few memories of what happened. Super Street Fighter II Turbo M. Bison then holds the second Street Fighter tournament to get revenge against the people who opposed him during the events of Street Fighter Alpha 3—especially the ones that destroyed the Psycho Drive—and to lure out Ryu once more. His Psycho Power seems to have significantly diminished since the destruction of the Psycho Drive, but nevertheless he remains a force to be reckoned with. Bison's plans are foiled by Akuma (who was not a competitor in the tournament). Always searching for worthy opponents, Akuma wishes to fight the finalist of the dictator's tournament (it is unknown who the finalist was), so before the very start of the final battle, he catches Bison off guard and performs the Shun Goku Satsu on him, killing the Shadaloo boss in an instant. Akuma mocks Bison for being the slave of his own power, not knowing that Bison is actually in absolute control of his Psycho Power. Super Street Fighter IV At some point before encountering Akuma, Bison ordered the creation of at least 26 androids by S.I.N., the weapons division of Shadaloo. #15 (i.e. Seth) was chosen to be the new head of S.I.N., demonstrating a higher level of intelligence than the others. #15 was referred to indirectly as "Bison's right hand". Bison also had a Korean official murdered along with his family. The official's young daughter, Juri, barely survives; #15 gives her cybernetic enhancements, deciding she can be used as a test subject since she already was a Taekwondo prodigy. After Bison's apparent demise at the hands of Akuma, #15 takes the name Seth and makes his own attempt at world domination, beginning with the announcement of a new tournament. But Juri has a plan of her own and, apparently aware that Bison has survived, tries to pit Bison and Seth against each other in revenge for her parents' murder. Bison takes the bait and returns, his soul transplanted to yet another new body (again not as powerful as the one from his Alpha days). Though his scientists try to dissuade him (their reasoning being that, in time, a new body could be created that could hold the Psycho Power in its entirety), Bison chooses the weaker body instead of remaining dead any longer, stating that he never imagined that Seth would go so far and it will only be a matter of time before Bison would inhabit his body, anyway. Bison then takes part in Seth's new World Warrior tournament, completely incapacitating his opponents in the qualifying rounds. Bison eventually reaches Seth's S.I.N. headquarters at the head of the remaining androids, attacking Seth for losing his mindless servitude to Bison, which makes him useless. Seth protests that he had almost rebuilt Bison's empire, which had fallen into decline since the second World Warrior tournament; however, Bison counters by saying that everything that has happened has, in fact, been part of Bison's plan. Standing over the helpless Seth, Bison is suddenly confronted by Juri, whose plan to have the two destroy each other has failed as Seth did not put up enough of a fight. She threatens Bison, who is unimpressed, and though the resultant fight (if any) is not shown, both seem to survive as both are seen later. Meanwhile, another android which had been fighting Abel shows signs of also developing self-awareness like Seth, and Bison promptly destroys it, remarking that Abel has grown since an unspecified last meeting. His exact relationship with Abel is unknown; however, it is implied that Abel was somehow part of the experiments that created the androids. On his way out of the facility, Bison ambushes Rose, also at the S.I.N. headquarters. Remarking that she owes him something, Bison incapacitates her and threatens to take it back "with interest". As Bison reaches his jet, however, he is confronted by Guy, who threatens to destroy the jet if Bison does not hand her over. Apparently in a hurry, Bison acquiesces and relinquishes the unconscious Rose. Personality M. Bison is an archetypal psychopathic villain motivated by his own self-seeking interests and lust for absolute power. He is a ruthless, arrogant and unforgiving dictator who wastes no time in destroying anyone or anything who opposes him, with a vast ego and a penchant for fancying himself as a god. He occasionally displays a twisted sense of humor, and seems to possess a "business before pleasure" attitude. While demanding absolute loyalty and obedience from his subordinates, Bison considers them as mere pawns rather than human beings, and tolerates his henchmen only as long as they serve his dark ambitions, displaying his lack of regard for human life. Unsurprisingly, he has earned the eternal enmity of many other Street Fighter characters for his malevolent and sinister nature. As the founder and leader of Shadaloo, Bison uses as many illegal methods as possible to achieve his goals, ranging from drug trafficking and arms dealing to terrorism and illegal human experimentation. He is not above using coercion by force (as seen during at least one storyline in SFA3) and brainwashing to convert skilled martial artists to his cause. As stated in his own pre-boss fight dialogue with Ryu in SFA3, Bison's ultimate goal is to rule the world forever and be recognized as the most powerful martial artist of all time. Intending to accomplish that objective, Bison has cheated death and returned to wreak havoc not once, but at least twice. Gameplay M. Bison is a "charge character" in that his special moves require that you hold in directions for a few seconds before pulling a move off. One of his special moves is the "Psycho Crusher" which sends him flying in the direction of his opponent with a damaging spin. The "Double Knee Press/Scissors Kick" allows him to do a forward flip which will knock the opponent away. With the "Head Press", Bison jumps into the air and homes into the opponent, bouncing off their heads in which he can follow up and smack them with his own hands. Bison also possess the "Devil Reverse", wherein he leaps forward like the Head Press, but will then flip upside down and chop the enemy with a Psycho Power-covered hand when any punch button is pressed. This acts as both a fake-out version of the Head Press, and as a viable attack, allowing Bison to play with his opponent's head. In the Alpha series, his Psycho Crusher is a Super Combo (on A-ISM or Z-ISM) instead of a regular move. He gained new moves, such as the "Psycho Shot", which was his very own projectile, and a couple of abilities which allowed him to teleport and hover in the air. His Super Combos include the Final Psycho Crusher (ファイナルサイコクラッシャー, Fainaru Saiko Kurasshā) - which is Final Bison's most powerful attack in Street Fighter Alpha 3, taking up the whole screen when used - and the Knee Press Nightmare, which is a super version of the Double Knee Press. In Street Fighter IV, he gains the Nightmare Booster Ultra Combo, which is a combination of all of his special moves (two Double Knee Presses, followed by a Psycho Crusher which carries the victim upward, after which he flips upside down similar to the Devil Reverse, smacks the victim to the ground, and ends it with a full-body version of the Head Press). Gallery Category:Capcom Characters Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Arcade Debut Category:All Characters